


Feel So Close

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Drug Use, F/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: It’s your birthday, your friends throw you a surprise party at a club just for you inviting everyone they know. You were single and ready to mingle. But then you meet Dacre and things start to get heated up on the dance floor.





	Feel So Close

**Author's Note:**

> Contains smut, weed smoking, girl on girl dancing, swearing

Today is your 23rd birthday and you were ready to party! Your best friends Sharon and Christina told you they wanted to take you to get a few drinks at a club around 8 pm. So you rummage through your closet and settle on a cute black mid-thigh (loose) skirt and a black lacy tank top, throwing your hair up in loose curls around your face, doing your make up just perfect you were ready to go! 

There was a knock on your door, you answer it to find Sharon and Christina standing there, they start squealing and both gave you a big hug.

“Happy Birthday bitch! You ready to go get fucked up?” Christina said to you.

“Fuck yeah I’m ready for this! Been ready all damn night.” You squealed.

“But first before we go, there’s just a couple of things missing from your outfit.” Sharon handed you a party city bag, you go through it to find a tiara and a sash that said ‘Birthday Bitch’ across it. 

“Oh my god, you guys are just awesome. Look at me, I’m the mother fucking princess bitch!” You said laughing while putting the sash and tiara on. 

“Damn right you are Y/N! Now lets go find us some sugar daddies to buy us drinks and grind up against!” Sharon grabbed your wrist to drag you out of your house.

All three of you arrive at the club just after 8:30 and it was thumping. First thing you guys did was hit the bar to buy your first round of drinks. After you ordered a Sex on the Beach (extra strong!), Christina leans in and says to you, “Come on girl, we got a little surprise for you upstairs in the VIP lounge.” You follow Sharon and Christina through the tight crowd where you walk up this flight of stairs to the VIP Lounge, when looking up once you got to the top of the stairs, a huge group of all your friends jump up and yell “SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY Y/N!” 

The sudden surprise made you jump and you immediately start laughing.

“Oh my god, you guys threw me a party?!” Looking at Sharon and Christina, they both nod at you. “Aww, I love you guys! You really are the best!” You threw your arms out to hug them both. Christina grabs a hold of your hand and threw your arm up in the air and yells out.

“The birthday bitch is in the building!!!! Let’s get this party started!” Everybody around started screaming and whistling, some raising their drinks in the air. You made your rounds to all your friends who came, thanking them for coming and giving them hugs and thanking those who you didn’t know for coming. Sharon finds you and comes up to you leaning in so you could hear her through the loud music.

“Hey, I got some friends for you to meet. One of them I want to set you up with. He’s single and fucking hot!” You looked at Sharon and she gave you a wink.

“No! Do not hook me up with anyone. You know I hate blind dates. You didn’t tell him you were going to, did you?” You asked her, giving her the stink eye. 

“Uhh yeah I kinda did.” Sharon winced and bit her lip.

“You BITCH!” You growled at her. “I can’t believe you. He better be fucking hot or else I’m going to force you to make him leave!” You shook your head at her.

“Y/N calm down, trust me, he is seriously good looking. He’s Australian and his accent will make you squirm! He’s got beautiful ocean blue eyes that’ll make you melt in your panties! Just trust me please.” You were intrigued by what she was telling you, she did have pretty good taste in men so it shouldn’t be that bad. She grabbed a hold of your arm and took you to where Dacre and his friend RJ were standing.

“Y/N, this is my friends RJ Cyler and his girlfriend Brandy,” You shook RJ’s and Brandy’s hand, nodding to them hi. “And this is Dacre Montgomery.” You took one look at Dacre and your heart stopped. He was drop dead gorgeous! He was wearing a white button up shirt with some of the buttons missing from the top exposing the middle of his chest, with part of his shirt tucked into his blue jeans. Your breath hitched when he took your hand in his to shake it, him leaning in to give you a kiss on your cheek. 

“Happy Birthday Y/N!” Dacre said to you in his thick accent, giving you a wink. 

“Thank you Dacre!” A sheepish smile spread wide across your face, your cheeks felt flushed. Your heart was beating uncontrollably in your chest, making you feel like you were going to faint.

“Ok Y/N, that’s enough oogling. I have another surprise for you. Come here, I want you to sit down on this stool.” Sharon grabbed your arm again and dragged you to a stool that was sitting in the middle of the floor, making you sit down.

“Oh god, I hope you didn’t order me a stripper or anything. You’re going to fucking embarrass me!” 

“Oh hush, I didn’t. This is much better than that. Here, wear this blind fold.” Sharon takes the black blind fold and put it over your head, covering your eyes. 

“Okay Christina, go get’em.” Sharon called out to Christina.

“Oh my god Sharon, what the fuck are you doing? You’re scaring me. You did get a stripper did you?” You started to breath a little heavier, getting nervous as to what she had up her sleeve. Christina came back with your surprise and stood in front of you.

“Okay Y/N, you ready?” Christina asked you.

“No!” You whined back. 

Sharon took off your blindfold, you let your eyes adjust for a second to see someone in uniform standing in front of you. You look up to see your best friend from childhood, Michael. You screamed, covering your mouth, which turned into you crying. You got up and jumped up in his arms, giving him the biggest hug you could manage to give someone. Everyone around you awe’d you as you cried into Michael’s neck. He went into the Army right after high school and he had been deployed for 2 years, it had been a long time since had last seen him.  
Michael let go of you so you could stand up, you looked up at him in his 6′2″ stance and shook your head.

“What are you doing here Michael? I thought you had another 6 months to go?” You said to him as you wiped the tears from your face.

“I did, but I was able to come home early. I got a month off then I have to go back. I made it just in time for your birthday!” Michael leaned down and kissed the top of your head.

“Yeah you did! Thank you so much for coming, this means so much to me more than you will ever know. I missed you so much.” You lean up and gave him another hug, Michael returning the favor wrapping his arms around you.

“I missed you too sweetie. I’m so glad to be back home.” Michael let go of you to look at you. “Alright miss bitch, go dance and have some fun. Today’s your day! I’m gonna go get me a beer.” You smiled and nodded up at him. Once he left, Sharon and Christina came back to talk to you.

“Well, do you like your surprise?” Sharon asked you.

“Hell yeah! My bff is back home! And you bitches made me fucking cry, thanks a lot. Is my make up smeared now?” You look at them both, blinking your eyes.

“Just a little. Come on, let’s get you to a mirror to fix you up.” Christina grabbed your hand and headed towards the bathroom. 

When you guys came back out, everyone around was dancing to the song Believer by Imagine Dragons that the DJ was playing in a remix. Christina took you out to the dance floor and both of you started dancing. Christina was a touchy person once she started dancing and it didn’t matter who she was with, she would have her hands all over that person. She started dancing close to you, hands on your hips, swaying to the music to match your moves. She then moved around you and started grinding into you from behind, her arm wrapped around your chest under your right arm, she moves her hand down your chest and gropes one of your breasts. 

You lean up against her, head tilted back, grinding your ass against her hips. You look up to see Dacre staring at you dancing, piercing every move with his eyes. You bite down your bottom lip and smiled at him. Christina takes her hand and moves it down your body. back to your hip and down the side of your thigh, brushing her hand back up and she takes the side of your skirt up with her grip back up to your hip, revealing your thigh and your right ass cheek. You were wearing a black lacy thong, so your ass cheek was out for everyone to see, including Dacre. You see him bite his lip, he was enjoying what he was seeing. 

The next song transitions to In Da Club by 50 cent in another one of the dj’s remixes.You took the opportunity and turned back around to face Christina, you both started bouncing to the music. Christina leans into you and licks the tip of her tongue across your lips, you took the invitation and kissed her on the lips. You snuck a peak over at Dacre, he was still staring at you, moving his body slightly to the music, sipping on his beer. You and Christina started a full on make out session in the middle of the dance floor, you figured you could give Dacre a little show and it was working. He stood there with his mouth hanging open. He nudged RJ who was dancing with his girl next to him, he looks at him and Dacre pointed to your direction, RJ’s expression shot in surprise and started laughing. 

Boom Boom Pow by The Black Eyed Peas started playing, you stopped kissing Christina and both of you started dancing to the beat. You felt a tap on your shoulder to find Sharon standing behind you, holding a freshly lit blunt to you. You squealed and gladly took the blunt from her and mouthing ‘i love you’ to her. You took a fat rip off the blunt and handed it to Christina who took a hit. You closed your eyes and tilted your head back and blew out a cloud of smoke into the air. You two passed the blunt back and fourth a couple of times, when she handed it back to you, you motioned to her that you were going to make your way around the dance floor to pass it around. 

You headed towards Dacre’s direction, offering the blunt to RJ first. He took it and took a hit and passed it to his girlfriend who then handed it to you. You gave the blunt to Dacre, he grabbed it and took a long hit and gave it back to you. He went up to you, grabbing onto the sides of your face, he pressed his lips against yours, shotgunning the smoke into your mouth, to which you gladly accepted. You almost let out a moan on how soft his lips were. You pulled away from him and blew the smoke out. You raised your eyebrow at him and gave him a little smirk. You couldn’t believe how excited that made you feel, you thought you were going to explode!

You took another big hit off the blunt, handing it back to RJ. Going back to Dacre, you pull him into you by his shirt, shotgunning the smoke in between his lips, slipping your tongue in slightly and running it across his. He pulls away and smiles at you with his bedroom eyes. 

By then Feels So Close by Calvin Harris comes on and you couldn’t just help yourself. You grabbed Dacre’s hand and bring him further into the dance floor, turning around to face him, you wrap your arms around his neck and started dancing close to him. Bouncing to the beat, swaying your hips. He grabs your hips and brings you closer to him, both of your bodies rubbing against each other, feeling the music. 

You turn around in his grip so that your back is up against him, you grind your hips into his, wrapping your arm around the back of his neck to bring him in closer than he had been. You could feel his growing hard on against your ass, you lean your head back into his shoulder letting out a moan loud enough for him to hear. He tilts his head down and brushes his lips against your neck and kisses your shoulder lightly. You then roll your hips deeper into his his.

Dacre takes his hand and runs it up your thigh, under your skirt to grab the side of your ass. He then moves his hand to the front of you, lightly caressing the front of your panties, slipping his fingers inside and running them across your slit. You let out another moan in his ear, taking his ear lobe between your lips and biting on it. He slides his finger in and starts rubbing circles on your clit, pressing your body against his even more while still grinding his hard on against your ass.

“Mmm, D-Dacre” You whimper in his ear.

“You like that princess? Do you want to take this somewhere else?“ Dacre asks you, lightly teasing your core with his finger.

You nod, not being able to speak. There was a private room towards the back of the VIP lounge that was thankfully unoccupied, you dragged him to it wasting no time. Once Dacre closed and locked the door he went over to you and hungrily took your lips into his and kissed you like his life depended on it, that if your lips were his last dying breath, he was going to use them to live. 

Moaning into his kiss, you put your hands on his chest and find the buttons of his shirt and start to unbutton them, taking his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. Dacre takes your top off and gropes your breasts with his hands giving them a squeeze. You reach behind you and unclasp your bra, letting it fall from you and onto the floor below. Dacre eye’s your plump soft breasts and then looks at you.

“God, you’re so beautiful Y/N.” Dacre shakes his head, licking his lips. 

He puts his bare hand on your right breast, taking your nipple in between his index and middle fingers and squeezing his fingers closed as he gently rubs his hand up and down. He takes his free hand and hooks his finger around the rim of your skirt, tugging on it. “We need to take this off of you, yeah?” 

Reaching behind you, you unzip the back of your skirt, pulling it off you revealing your lacy black thong. Dacre steps back and scans his eyes up and down your body like he is searching for gold. 

“Oh my fucking god…. fuck Y/N..” he growls quietly as he palms himself through his jeans. You whimper at the lack of hands on you. 

“D-Dacre…” you whine out while biting your lip hard enough to draw blood. “Dacre please I n-need you…” your hands travel down your stomach into your panties.

Dacre stares at you, his eyes darken as he watches your hand squirm in your panties. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself, princess?” He asks as he grips your thigh and yanks you to him like a rag doll. He is standing in between your thighs as you wrap your legs around his waist.

Faintly, Earned It by The Weekend begins invading your ears. You bite your lip as you watch Dacre, he traces his fingers over your stomach so delicately. Goosebumps appear on your skin as he claws gently while biting his lip and looking into your eyes.

“Are you going to be a good girl for me Y/N?” He asks, his accent thick and husky. All you can get out is a nod. Dacre doesn’t take to this and he smacks your thigh leaving a reddening hand print. 

“What was that Ms. Y/N ?” You let out a yelp. “Yes Dacre!” You whine out as you squirm. Dacre smirks. He loves watching how much you squirm under his eyes and hands. 

“Y/N, you will address me as daddy. Anything other than that will result in punishment.” He bends down and takes your right nipple between his teeth and starts to bite and sucks gently while massaging your left breast. 

“Understood little girl?” He ask as he looks up at you, nothing but lust and hunger in his eyes. Your heart begins to race uncontrollably as you whimper. “Y-yes daddy.. yes..” you have never been this dominated before, you fucking loved it. 

Dacre stands up hovering between your legs. He starts to take off his belt. The way Dacre stares at you is enough to drive you completely insane. Once he takes his belt off he throws it to the side of him. 

“Let that be a warning.” He nods over to the belt. You gulp, a lump forming in your throat and a fire igniting in your stomach. 

“I will be a good girl daddy, I promise..” you mumble out seductively as you bite your lip. Dacre’s fingers linger on his waist band. 

“Unbutton my pants babe.” He says deeply. He grabs you by the chin gently but firmly and pulls you to sit up. Your head is perfectly aligned with his thick tent forming in the front of his pants. You can tell he is massive. 

You happily oblige and you look up at him making strong eye contact while biting your lip. You start to unbutton his pants, he frowns while your fingers rub against his briefs. 

“Good girl.” He says drawing out the good. “Take them off, love..” he demands as you kiss his v lines. “Yes daddy..” you say as you slowly pull down his jeans revealing his red Armani boxer briefs. He is so hard you wince mentally. That’s gotta be painful. 

You look up meeting Dacre’s eyes as you kiss his fabric covered cock. You can feel him actually throb against your lips. “Free me baby..” he growls softly as he tangles his fingers in your slowly drooping curls pulling your head back gently.

You moan against the soft forcefulness of his actions. “Yes d-daddy..” you stutter as you snap Dacre’s waist band against his skin. He lets go of your hair and he growls under his breath as he bites his lip watching you. You grab his waistband with your teeth and pull down ever so slowly until his cock nearly pops out. You leave him like that and you lick from the start of his v line until you get to the base of his cock leaving tiny purple and red bruises along them as he groans and grips your hair. You moan against his skin as he pulls your head back and you look up at him. 

“Such a pretty little tease, huh princess?” He lets go and your eyes go to his nearly exposed thick cock. He tenses his muscles and his cock springs free and you gasp. He smirks. 

“You like what you see my little slut?” Dacre breathes out as the song turns to Love Sex Magic by Ciara comes on and you smirk. “Yes daddy.” 

You stand up and turn him around shoving him onto the nice couch that was provided by the private room at the club. Dacre watches you with so much intensity as he gets even harder. You didn’t even think that was possible. 

“What are you doing young lady?” He props himself up on his elbows watching you. You smirk at him and you lick slowly up his shaft. He groans and throws his head back. 

“Fu….fuck Y/N, shit..” he moans out as he grips your hair. You giggle against him as you start flicking your tongue around his head. You watch him squirm underneath you as you slowly take your mouth around him. He tastes so yummy. 

“Mmm.. Dacre.. So.. yummy.” You say in between sucking on his cock and swirling your tongue around his head. He growls lowly and he bucks his hips up against your mouth. “Fuck baby.. fuck…” he breathes out as he starts thrusting into your mouth. You moan against his cock sending a fire coasting though his body, you know this because of the way he groans at you. 

You take him in deeper, hitting the base of his cock, deep throating him. You make a light humming noise from the back of your throat, sending a shock wave through Dacre’s body. You felt him jolt beneath you, sending pornographic moans to escape his lips.

“Fuck princess, you keep doing that, you’re gonna make daddy cum. We can’t be having that just yet.” You look Dacre in his eyes, sliding your lips off his cock with a loud pop. Dacre winces in pleasure when you did that.

“Mmmm, Now, let’s take care of that pussy, shall we?” Dacre looks at you, stroking the side of your face with his fingers. 

“Whatever daddy wants, daddy gets.” You said as you kissed the head of his cock. You get up off the floor and sit on the couch next to him. “That’s my good girl.”

Partition by Beyonce starts playing out in the club as Dacre starts rubbing his left hand over your thigh, ghosting his finger tips over your now wet panties. He leans in and starts kissing you, pushing you to lay down on the couch. Grinding his hips against you, he moves his lips to your jaw, kissing to your neck as you let out small moans at the feel of his rock hard cock against you. He nips at your sweet spots leaving small bruises on your skin as he works his way down to your breasts giving each one his undivided attention. Kissing and licking his way down your stomach inching his way to your thighs, he gives your right inner thigh a bite making you whimper.

“You like that princess?” His eyes flickering up to yours. “D-Dacre please do something, my p-pussy is throbbing I can’t take it anymore” You whine out to him, wiggling your hips in anticipation. Dacre raises an eyebrow at you, clicking his tongue.

“What did I tell you princess? What did I say about calling me daddy? I won’t touch you until you do.” He says, taking his hands off you.

“I-I’m sorry, daddy. I p-promise I’ll be a good girl for you. Please touch me.” You beg Dacre. By then you were in pain, wanting any sort of relief from his touch. Your breathing starts to increase, tears starting to form in your eyes.

“That’s my good girl. Don’t worry love, I’ll take care of you nice and right.” Dacre keeps his eyes on yours as he slides your panties off you. He takes his hands and spreads your legs wide, nuzzling his face right before your pussy, he slips his finger in between your folds starting at your clit, sliding his finger down to your core.

“Fuck princess, you’re soaking wet for daddy! Did I really make you this wet?” Taking his finger out, a string of your juices pulls away from you and on his finger. 

“Yes daddy, you d-did” You moaned out, lifting your hips off the couch wanting him to keep touching you. Dacre smirks at you, tilting his head back down to you, he parts your lips with his fingers and places his tongue on your core and licks his way up to your clit, eliciting a loud moan from you, raising your hips to his mouth. Dacre takes his free arm and places it over your lower stomach and pushes you back down. “No no little one, don’t you dare move! God, you taste so fucking sweet little one” 

His tongue runs circles around your clit as he lightly teasing your core with his finger. Moving his tongue up and down around your swollen clit, he takes it between his lips and nips at it, making you whimper, calling out his kink.

“Ooooh daddy, don’t stop ple-ase” Your breath hitches as you run your fingers through his hair grabbing a fist full. 

Dacre pushes two fingers into your core slowly and while he’s sucking your clit, you suck a breath through your teeth at the feeling of his thick fingers entering you. He increases his speed as he starts lapping at your clit, increasing his speed there as well. 

“Faster daddy, fff-fuckkk pleaseeee” you screamed out at him, bucking your hips into his face. Placing a third finger in your pussy, he curls his fingers and starts pumping them into your pussy finding your g spot, sucking on your clit still he takes the tip of his tongue and runs it inside your clit lapping faster at it like he was having a thirst for water. Your legs start to tremble while a fire inside you starts to ignite making you scream out.

“Ah fuckk I’m going to cu-” Your orgasm sneaking up on you, your pussy starts to squirt your juices all over his hand and face. Dacre doesn’t stop till your legs stop trembling and your body falls back onto the couch in defeat. 

“Damn baby girl, you sure did leave a mess. Your pussy tastes so sweet” Dacre says as he licks every finger he had in you. You look at him lustfully, biting down on your bottom lip. You bring Dacre’s face up to yours and start kissing him as you wrap your legs around him and squeeze him tightly against you, running your finger nails up his back, making him shiver against your body. 

“Mmm baby girl, do you know what you’re doing to me right now?” Dacre says to you as he looks you in your eyes. Putting your left hand on the side of Dacre’s face, you run the pad of your thumb over his bottom lip pulling down on it a little.

“I know exactly what I’m doing” You whispered to him. Sliding your right hand between the two of you, you take a hold of his cock and place it against your core. “Fuck me, daddy.” Wrapping your legs around him again, you squeeze him closer to you, his cock slowly sliding in your throbbing hot core, both of you moaning at the feel of each other. 

Once Dacre hit bottom, he rocked his hips slowly into you, feeling every single inch of you. Kissing your lips, your chin, your jaw, neck, nibbling and sucking everything he can get his lips on. Biting your neck making you whimper, he starts to fuck you faster, his body slapping against yours. 

“Fuck princess, your pussy feels so good, so nice and tight.” Dacre moans breathlessly against your neck. Leaning up, he takes your legs and brings them over his shoulders, gripping onto your thighs, he fucks you faster and harder, slapping his cock against your pussy. He reaches around and starts to rub on your clit, making you moan out pornographically.

“Ahhh FUCK DACRE!!! Oh god, I’m gonna cum…” You screamed out. Dacre fucks you faster, rubbing his fingers furiously around your clit. You body starts to convulse, eyes rolling in the back of your head, hips arching up into his thrusts. It made you glad there was blaring music outside that door because the sounds you made were deafening! Not long after, Dacre’s body starts to tense, choking out a massive groan, he spills himself inside you fucking harder than he had before, to ride out his high. His body soon stops, letting go of your legs he falls on top of you, breathless. 

“Holy shit Y/N, that was amazing. Fuck!” Dacre said to you in between choked out breaths. 

“Yeah, that was really fucking amazing! I’ve never came so hard in my life” You whispered, not being able to talk. Dacre let out a small moan, lifting his head off your chest to place kisses all over you eventually making it to your lips. Taking yours in between his lips, so softly, drawing it out like he was trying to savor the last few moments with you before the both of you had to start getting dressed to leave the room. 

“I really enjoyed being with you tonight, Y/N. I had a lot of fun. I’m glad Sharon had introduced me to you. I would really love to take you out on a date some time, that is if you’ll have me?” Dacre looked at you with his bedroom eyes, which made you melt completely beneath him.

“Dacre, I would love to go out on a date with you. And I too, had a lot of fun being with you tonight, thank you so much for coming to my party!” You smiled up at him, caressing the back of his neck with your fingers. 

“You’re welcome princess. Thanks for having a birthday! Hope you enjoyed your present” He smiled his delicious smile at you and giggled. 

“I enjoyed it very much, thank you!” You giggled back. Pushing down on his head you gave him another kiss, drawing out the kiss due to his lips being so soft and luscious.


End file.
